Rêves Assombris
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: " Je suis désolé, petit frère...Il n'y a plus d'Humanité, à présent" UA Lost Canvas...Hadès a gagné et Athéna est morte, ses chevaliers prisonniers des Spectres... Et maintenant, que reste-il ? De l'espoir et de nouveaux rèves, ou la souffrance d'une vie perdue ? Pairings multiples, avec Yaoi, Twincest (surement), et autres, suivant le degré de folie de l'auteur sur le moment XD


_Bonjour, bonjour!^^_

_Bon , me revoilà, pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir XD. Voici un nouveau délire, pour ceux qui connaissent un peu Lost Canvas et les Gémeaux ( Aspros et Deutéros ! Whaaaa...Presque aussi classes que les deux autres !). En fouillant un peu, j'ai eu le plaisir de lire un ou deux trucs plutôt pas mal sur eux (me font trop de la peine, ces deux-là!) et ça m'a donné une idée (vous vous en doutez^^) tordue. Et si Hadès avait gagné ? ( oui, c'est possible, donc rangez ces p****s de torches!^^). Donc, voici un UA avec Hadès/ Alone, en mode maître de l'Univers, et un Aspros vivant et toujours à son service, ainsi que les autres chevaliers prisonniers des spectres, aux Enfers. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une histoire ou une série d'OS. A voir, donc...Quant à son frangin ? Bah, faut lire pour savoir XD. Voila, avec les compliments de mon chien ( je dit ça parce qu'il est à coté de moi et qu'il me casse les oreilles^^) et de mes pauvres testeurs habituels XD ( les gars, je vous aiment!^^)_

_Comme d'habitude, les jumeaux ne sont pas de moi (par contre vu que je connais pas trop les caractères, ils seront probablement un peu OOC, et puis ils risquent de...Hum...Finir ensemble^^'), ni Hadès ( heureusement pour lui), ou les autres ( bien que Tenma ne me donne pas des envies de meurtres, à la différence d'un certain bourrin que je ne citerais pas XD). Ils appartiennent tous à leurs propriétaire respectif dont j'ai oublié le nom ( désolée !) Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, bisouilles générales et enjoys ! _

**Prologue : l'éclat de la Nuit**

La première chose qu'il sent, lorsqu'il s'éveille, c'est son absence. A elle, sa Déesse. Elle semble avoir disparut de la surface de la Terre, comme en témoigne les morceaux ternes de son armure, rassemblés en un amas d'or éteint à ses cotés, gisant comme morte au milieu des débris de lave et de pierre.

La deuxième chose, c'est la douleur...Forte, brûlante comme le magma de son ami volcan, sur l'île de Kanon. Elle semble se trouver dans chacun de ses membres brisés, tandis que sa respiration se fait plus difficile, hachée à cause de la peur qui l'envahie. Il n'est donc pas mort ? Et l'Autre ? Où est-il ? Il tente, en vain, de faire brûler son cosmos, mais celui-ci ne répond pas, comme s'il était absent...L'Autre semble parti. Est-il mort ? Cette simple idée fait frissonner le chevalier. C'est son frère, malgré tout. Il l'a déjà tué une fois, devra-t'il le refaire encore une fois, et puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que cette maudite guerre s'achève enfin ?

Quelque chose, qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier, lui colle au visage, attaché par une courroie de cuir sombre derrière sa nuque. Il a du mal à respirer. Cette chose, pourtant, est familière, épousant les lignes fines de son visage tels un voile ou un...masque. Son masque de cuir, qu'il portait autrefois. Quelque chose le lui a remis, mais quoi ? Où plutôt qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, sans personne pour y répondre, si bien qu'il commence à paniquer, et que la douleur l'envahit de plus bel. Trois cotes cassées, au moins. Sans parler de ses jambes et de ses bras, ses doigts formants une série d'angles plus ou moins étranges sur le rouge qui tache le sol...Son sang, apparemment.

En grimaçant, il tente de se relever, la douleur fusant dans chacun de ses membres, le faisant grimacer et se mordre les lèvres, derrière son masque. Il tousse...Un peu de sang se met à couler au coin de sa bouche, et il peut le sentir glisser sur le cuir, s''écoulant lentement sur son menton. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen d'enlever son fichu masque, sinon il va s'étouffer avec...

C'est alors qu'une petite main d'enfant se pose sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'à coté de lui, une gosse d'un peu moins de 10 ans l'observe, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés par la curiosité. Elle est vivante, apparemment...Hadès emploie donc des humains ?

- Le monsieur Aspros, il a dit que tu devais pas te lever, monsieur. Faut que tu l'attende.

Aspros...Son frère est donc toujours en vie. Il aurait du s'en douter, qui d'autre serait assez tordu pour lui mettre un masque qu'il l'étouffe à moitié alors qu'il lui est déjà difficile de respirer ?

En parlant du masque...Le chevalier tente à nouveau de prendre une inspiration, mais échoue lamentablement, retombant sur le sol, tandis que la gamine pousse un petit cri.

- Eh ! Faut que t'y aille doucement ! T'est déjà tout cassé ! Tu as mal ?

- Anja ! Le Seigneur Aspros a...Par le Seigneur Hadès, il est réveillé ? Monseigneur ? File chercher le Seigneur Aspros, Anja ! Ne reste pas planté là !

Une femme. Environ trente ans, donc plus âgée que lui...Une peau très claire, comme celle de l'enfant, et des yeux d'un gris très pale. Elle s'est agenouillée face à lui, le pourpre de sa robe se mêlant au sang qui s'écoule avec lenteur des terribles plaies que son frère a gravé sur sa peau. Il la distingue mal, à présent...Probablement à cause du masque. Hésitant, il lui montre du doigt ce dernier, incapable de parler, tandis que l'enfant part en courant .

- Le masque ? Je suis désolée, Monseigneur, le seigneur Aspros nous a interdit d'y toucher. Vous avez mal ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Son traître de frère a probablement pris plaisir à briser chacun des os de sa pauvre carcasse, et elle, elle trouve quant même le moyen de lui demander si il souffre. Il a déjà rencontré plus dégourdie...Mais bon, le plus important, c'est d'enlever ce fichu masque qui lui coupe la respiration.

-Monseigneur ? Je vous en pris, laisser cela. Monseigneur Aspros nous a interdit de l'enlever, et cette interdiction, elle compte aussi pour vous...S'il vous plaît, arrêtez un instant et calmez-vous !

Il ne l'entend presque plus, c'est étrange...Ses oreilles bourdonnent, et des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. Il s'étouffe...Lentement, le Chevalier se sent sombrer dans le néant, quant il entend soudain la femme crier quelque chose, ainsi que des bruits de pas sur le marbre du Temple de Mars. Quelqu'un l'empoigne. Au loin, un enfant pousse un cri, tandis que des doigts, de solides doigts épais et couverts de cals, se glissent dans ses cheveux pour aller défaire la courroie de cuir sombre, libérant son visage. Il tousse. La première inspiration qu'il prend lui déchire les poumons, le faisant gémir, mais il respire. Il est vivant...

L'Univers, autour de lui, reprend peu à peu une part de sa netteté première, et il peut voir, cette fois-ci distinctement, la femme à la robe rouge agenouillée à sa gauche. Elle pleure...La petite, qui entre-temps est revenue, pleure elle aussi. Mais leurs larmes ne l'intéresse qu'à moitié. Parce qu'IL est là, Lui, son reflet et sa moitié d'âme. Aspros, son grand-frère...

-Alors, la belle aux bois dormant est réveillée ? Tu as dormis longtemps, dit-moi, petit frère...

Et il sourit. Comme un renard devant une proie qu'il guette, dévoilant des dents blanches, presque indemne. Presque, parce que ses cheveux ont retrouvés leurs couleur d'antan, ce bleu d'océan si semblable au sien, autrefois. Et ça, ça veut dire qu'en partie, il a réussi.

Une main très douce se glisse sur ses yeux, le forçant à les fermer, tandis qu'il peut sentir des mains le soulever avec une étrange prévenance, ces mêmes mains qui, il y a quelques heures, s'il ne se trompe pas, l'ont frappé encore et encore.

- Tu peut dormir, si tu veut. Rien ne presse plus, maintenant...

Alors Deutéros ne réfléchit pas et s'endort dans les bras de son frère, son reflet...et malgré tout, son ennemi.

* * *

Lorsqu'il émerge, ils ne sont plus, ni lui, ni son frère, ni l'étrange fillette et la femme un peu simplette, dans le temple de Mars, non...Et à présent, Deutéros est allongé sur un lit confortable, sans son masque de cuir, son armure absente et couvert de bandages .Sa gorge le brûle...Se redressant, il avise une coupelle remplie de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'eau, sur une table, prés du lit.

C'est certainement trop loin...Dans son état, Deutéros ignore s'il peut faire plus que gigoter sur le lit, mais au moins il n'a plus de masque. Reste à savoir où est l'autre cinglé qui lui serre de frère... Il ne peut pas le laisser vivre, et Athéna compte sur lui.

Claquement soudain. Une lourde porte de bois sombre heurte le mur, tandis que son frère fait irruption dans la Chambre, accompagné de la fillette de l'autre fois et d'une femme, une seconde, plus âgée, mais toujours avec cette même peau pale, presque blanche. Ses cheveux à elle ont la couleur de la rouille, et ses yeux sont aussi froids que de la glace tandis que, d'une main ferme, elle le force à se recoucher sans un mot.

- Alors ?

-Alors...Il survivra, et il guérira si tu le nourrit suffisamment. Il n'a que la peau sur les os, ton cher frère adoré. Et puis toutes ces marques, ces cicatrices...On dirait un démon, ou un chat de gouttière, en l'occurrence.

- Mais ça disparaîtra bientôt, non ?

-Tu as de la chance, imbécile, que je sois là...Oui, avec du repos, et les remèdes appropriés, ça partira aisément. Reste la question du masque. Tu est certain de vouloir lui remettre cette saleté ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Pas le choix ? Comment ça, « pas le choix » ?! Deutéros a soudain peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, en écoutant son frère et cette étrange femme. Celle-ci n'est certainement pas une servante...Plutôt une employée ou une personne de confiance .

Restée en arrière, la petite le regarde avec curiosité, comme on observerait un animal de foire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliai les conditions que le seigneur Hadès avait fixé. Mais il n'est pas là, si ? Et puis non seulement ce truc est moche, mais il lui coupe la respiration, imbécile ! Fait-en au moins faire un à sa taille !

-Je sais..Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'apprendre comment prendre soin de mes affaires, ma chère. Son nouveau masque est déjà en cours de préparation, et j'ai l'accord des juges, sur ce coup, Rosalinda. Lady Pandore sera bienobligée de s'incliner. D'ici là, il faut qu'il se repose.

- Monsieur Aspros ? Pourquoi tu parle du Monsieur en jaune comme s'il était pas là alors qu'il est réveillé et qu'il est pas content ?

Son frère sourit, tandis que Deutéros ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. « Ses affaires »...Il ne lui appartient pas, qu'il sache! Une main de l'autre se pose sur sa poitrine, le forçant à se ralonger sur les draps trempés par la sueur. Au dessus de lui, Aspros le regarde, indéchiffrable, alors que l'autre lève les yeux au ciel lorsque, d'un geste, il leurs fait signe, à elle et à l'enfant, de quitter la pièce. Et elles sont sur le point de sortir quant Deutéros, rassemblant le peu d'énergie qui lui reste, balance de toutes ses forces un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son frère, qui part brusquement en arrière.

La petite crie, tandis que l'autre, rebroussant chemin, le gifle avec violence. La demoiselle lève le bras pour lui en balancer une seconde, mais son poignet se retrouve soudainement prisonnier de la poigne d'Aspros.

- Laisse, je l'ai mérité. Sortez, s'il vous plaît. Toutes les deux et en silence, Anja.

- Si cet idiot te touche encore, tu te passera de mon aide !

-Tout ira bien, ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas.

La porte claque sous l'effet de la colère de la femme, tandis qu'Aspros s'assoit à coté du lit, à une distance respectable de l'autre, complétement épuisé par ce dernier geste de résistance . A la fois pour ne pas prendre de risque, mais aussi pour ne pas brusquer son frère, son cher petit frère que sa bêtise et les machinations de certains lui ont fait perdre ...Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Grâce à la mansuétude du Seigneur Hadès, ils sont réunis.

- Je sais que tu me déteste, petit frère...Et je sais aussi que tu peut m'entendre, même si pour l'instant, tu ne peut pas répondre. Étourdi, comme tu l'est, tu ne t'en est même pas rendu compte, non ? Mon amie Rosalinda, la folle que tu vient de voir, t'a fait avaler un truc qui va aider ta gorge à guérir, mais qui t'a rendu partiellement muet. Mais, bref...Juste pour te dire, dorénavant, tu restera avec moi. Ici, au temple de Mars. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, ce n'est pas une question.

C'est complètement absurde ! Il ne peut pas rester ici, à attendre que sa gorge guérisse ou d'autres âneries du même tonneau ! Athéna...Athéna a besoin de lui. Bon sang, pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à ressentir son cosmos ? Et où est donc passé le sien ? Athéna …

Sa respiration s'accélère, son cœur se mettant à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine...Il a peur, soudain. Elle est vivante, sa déesse, n'est-ce pas ? Confusément, il sent une main, une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne. Son frère...Aspros a cette étincelle triste dans le regard. Celle qui veut dire qu'il va lui annoncer quelque chose de désagréable à entendre...Une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il faut qu'il sache, pour Athéna. Alors tandis qu'il dégage ses doigts, Deutéros attrape la main de son frère, qui la lui abandonne sans sourciller. Il sait ce que l'autre souhaite...Ils ont déjà communiqué ainsi, par le passé. Sans parler, mais avec des lettres, dessinées sur une peau dont le grain, malgré toutes ces années, est toujours le même. La peau de son frère...Non, à présent, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un ennemi.

Deutéros hésite une seconde, puis esquisse un « A », un « T », puis un « H », avant de voir son frère fermer les yeux. Il a compris...Mais pourquoi a-il cet air si triste, sur le visage ?

-Je suis désolé, Deutéros. Athéna est morte. Hadès a gagné, et a confié chacun des chevaliers à un spectre, pour les récompenser de leurs labeur. Il n'y a plus d'Humanité, mon frère...Vous avez échoués.

_Voilou^^ Bon c'est décidé, je ferais plutôt une série d'OS sur le sort des différents chevaliers, donc si vous avez des demandes...Bref^^ Me font de la peine, ces deux-là ! Du coup, mon but premier étant de présenter l'intrigue, dans ce chapitre, je les exploiterais tous encore un peu plus tard^^ ( par contre pour eux Twincest ^^, à moins que ça vous dérange...). Je précise quant même, je ferais des ellipses entre les chapitres pour faire avancer un peu tout ça XD . Encore que là, c'est qu'un prologue.(D'accord, d'accord, je me la ferme!^^)_

_Bon, vous avez aimés ?_

_Concernant Anja ( la morveuse), elle est librement inspirée de la sœur de l'une de mes amies ^^ En espérant donc qu'elle vous plaise, la mioche ! ^^ Sinon, pour Rosalinda ( la rousse), elle est inspiré, avec plus ou moins de réussite, du personnage de Lucretia dans « Spartacus », si vous connaissez un peu ^^ Elle, je laisse encore planer le mystère ^^ …Niark, Niark..._

_Bref, reviews ? S'il vous plaaaaiiitttt ?_


End file.
